


Cafe Au Lait (Ayano Cafeaulait x Male!Reader one-shot)

by rozenheim



Category: Mix Ore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozenheim/pseuds/rozenheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had recently been admitted into the local hospital due to a dislocated shoulder. While you were there, you had met a girl by the name of Ayano Cafeaulait, who apparently had amnesia. (Takes place after Ayano's bad end in Mix Ore, contains obvious spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe Au Lait (Ayano Cafeaulait x Male!Reader one-shot)

You were at the hospital that afternoon. You had dislocated your right shoulder trying to parkour with your friends, but that, of course, ended badly. The doctor there had given you a sling and some medicine for it, advising you to be more careful and not to do something like that again. You hastily headed over to the bathroom; you may be injured but you had to at least look presentable. In your search, you noticed that you weren't in a hallway you recognized and had no idea how you got there. "Hello...?" You called out. No response. You shook your head and headed further down the hallway, but stopped upon noticing one of the rooms' doors was open. You peeked your head in, not expecting anybody to be in the room; there was somebody in the room. They were in your usual hospital gown, had bandages around their wrists, their neck, and head. The bandages covered their face, but kept their nose, mouth, and left eye exposed. Their dark brown hair fell elegantly passed their shoulders and had stopped in the middle of their back. "Is someone there?" They asked; their voice feminine and taut. You pulled back and read the nameplate under the room number;  _Ayano Cafeaulait; amnesia._ You gulped and poked your head back in. "S-Sorry, I was just looking for the restroom." You remarked. Ayano focused her gaze on you and her emerald green eye lit up. "Oh? Do you want me to show where it is? It isn't that far." She responded.  
  
"You don't have to, but I would appreciate the help."  
  
"Hm, alright."  
  
Ayano then hopped off of her bed and grabbed a wooden cane that was leaning against the bedside table. You awkwardly rubbed the back of your neck.  _Geez, what happened to her?_ It wasn't long until Ayano walked up and greeted you with a friendly smile, motioning you to follow her, in which you nonchalantly obeyed. Appropriately, you two walked together, but you had to slow your pace so Ayano would stay ahead of you. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Ayano finally spoke up. "Excuse me, but what happened to your arm?" She questioned, gazing at your arm sling. You nervously laughed. "Just did something stupid with my friends and got hurt!"   
  
"Oh? What did you guys do?"  
  
"We just, uh.. Tried jumping from high places and acrobatics."  
  
"So... Like parkour?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Ayano sweetly giggled and looked back up at you. "That is kind of stupid."  
  
"Yeah.. And if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?"  
  
"...I don't know. I just woke up here and the doctors said someone found me half-buried behind the small garden in the park almost dead."  
  
"Did.. Did they find out who did it?"  
  
Ayano solemnly shook her head. "I'm afraid not." In that event, you found yourself at the restrooms. "Here you are!" You looked back at Ayano, who was already making her way back to her room. "E-Er, hey... If it's okay with you, can I visit you this weekend?" You shyly asked. The brunette only waved her hand and simply said, "Yup!" Now, time to freshen up and act like the parkour incident never happened.  
  
\------  
  
You've been visiting Ayano every weekend from there. Every weekend turned into every time you got the chance after school. You made each other laugh, brought her some water, and took walks outside every so often. Over that period of time, you noticed that Ayano's injuries have healed up nicely, but her limp and amnesia stayed. You had asked her if she wanted to go on another walk today and she happily agreed. She lightly pushed you out of her room so she could change. A few moments later, she came out in her school uniform; It was white with green plaid on the collar and the skirt, had a faded blue bow on the front, a dark green headband in her hair, and black stockings underneath with brown flats. "Are you ready to go?" She sweetly asked, tapping her cane on the ground once. You simply nodded and gently held her free hand before walking her out of the hospital.  
  
Ayano had decided that you two should visit to the school, but it was already out for the day. You two walked the empty halls and occasionally peeked into classrooms, occasionally almost getting caught by some teachers. You then walked outside to the fields and noticed some students on them; it looked like there was a soccer game in place. You and Ayano walked over to the bleachers and sat down. "I wonder which team is winning." Ayano said in an appealing tone. You looked out at the field and pointed at the team in grey jerseys. "Maybe them?" A loud whistle was then heard coming from the coach. "Kantarou! Remember the strategy we talked out!" In that event, you heard Ayano gasp and she clutched her head. "Ayano?!" You quaked; your voice paranoid.   
  
"(Y/N)... C-Can we talk in private?"  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"I just.. I just need to get something off my chest."  
  
"Alright.."  
  
You helped Ayano up and followed her into the school's empty parking lot. She deeply sighed and looked up at you, her emerald green eyes full of seriousness. "(Y/N), I got my memories back. A-And..." She gulped before continuing. She had told you everything about her plan to kill the teenage boy by the name of Kantarou. All of the bullying and teasing she had to go through, him getting amnesia, her tricking him into liking her, and how her entire plan backfired when she lashed out at him, but he had fought back. You were absolutely speechless.  _A sweet, innocent girl like her would do something like that?_ Ayano turned away from you and was on the brink of tears. "I'll understand i-if you don't want to see me anymore, (Y/N)." She sobbed. "Ayano..." Without saying anything else, you awkwardly pulled the brunette into a hug. She was surprised at this and hesitated.   
  
"(Y/N)...?"  
  
"I'm sorry for the things he did to you, Ayano. You didn't deserve it."  
  
"I-It's... It's okay."  
  
"No, it isn't. Nobody should be treated that way."  
  
A few moments later, Ayano had turned to face you and hugged back, resting her head against your good shoulder. "Once I have to go back to school, w-will you be there for me?"  
  
"What made you think I wouldn't?"  
  
You happily smiled at her and held her hand once again. You didn't know why, but everything about this moment seemed absolutely perfect. It was a blissful silence between you two before Ayano leaned up and pecked you on your cheek. "Thank you, (Y/N)."

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to this out soon!


End file.
